Cherry Lips
by LifesLover
Summary: As the redhead's hand slid up Roxas' thigh and under his skirt, Roxas realized that he'd reached a dilemma. Somehow, he was going to blame this on Naminé. /AkuRoku for terra hotaru. Happy Birthday! Based on Garbage song of the same title/


Disclaimer: Disclaimers are the shit, you know. I claim the idea of this story, and that's it.

A/N: So, I know that this isn't a new chapter for any of my chaptered fics, but I just had to do this. You see, I wrote this oneshot for a reason.

Today is a special friend's birthday. **Terra hotaru** turned 18 today, and I just had to write something for her. This is the first gift fic that I've ever finished on time, I have to admit. And it's not even on time in my time zone, but it is in hers, and that's all that matters. So, to **terra hotaru**, happy 18th birthday, sweetie. I hope it was a good one. Sorry for getting this in so late, but my internet decided to be crappy earlier. Go read her stuff!!

Warning: Crossdresser!Roxas

* * *

**Cherry Lips**

* * *

Oh, how had he gotten into this situation? Roxas closed his eyes, sighed gently, and gave into the feelings coursing through his body. The man gently nibbled on his bottom lip and Roxas gasped, opening his mouth and giving the man the perfect chance of working his tongue into Roxas' mouth. Then again, it wasn't as though Roxas was protesting much.

Why wasn't Roxas protesting this? He wasn't… gay, was he? He'd never thought of having the desire to make out with a guy before. Then again, most guys weren't like this one… if anything, Roxas probably wasn't gay just… gay for this guy. But… who was this guy?

Roxas thought back on the situation that had gotten him into this predicament and he felt like cursing. It was so stupid and… this guy didn't know he was making out with another guy.

Well…

_Shit._

* * *

When going back and really thinking about it, Roxas could tell anyone exactly how it started.

And Roxas cursed, because it was such a stupid way to start things, and wow, how could he have gotten suckered into doing this?

It all started on a rainy morning, because all really bad things start on rainy mornings, do they not? After all, the two words 'rainy morning' just coincide with 'oh, shit, this is gonna be a bad day'.

Roxas woke up on that rainy morning to the pitter patter of footsteps running around outside his door and he curled into a spooning position, turning over to the other side, 'no, not now, I don't wanna wake up, go away' running through his mind.

Still, it was a rainy morning, and it wasn't like whoever was outside his door could hear his thoughts, or even if he/she did, he/she wouldn't have cared.

So, Roxas wasn't entirely surprised, even in his slightly still asleep state, when a knock came on his door and the sweetly uttered words, "Wake up, Roxas. There's coffee and doughnuts on the kitchen table," echoed through the wood and planking, rousing him from his warm and toasty dreaming.

He pushed back the covers, cursing vividly to the person that was walking away.

"I hate you, Naminé," he uttered, knowing that Naminé couldn't hear him and, even if she had, wouldn't have cared. She knew better than to listen to whatever Roxas said in the morning.

Roxas wasn't a morning person.

He stayed in bed, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, listening to the _tap, tap, tap_, of the rain hitting his window. He smelled the coffee tantalizingly wafting through the cracks under his door and felt mildly better. He hated coffee, but it was the only thing that jolted his brain into fully waking up.

Roxas rolled over and promptly fell out of bed, crashing onto his hardwood floor. He moaned, wishing that he could find a better way of getting out of bed. It never occurred to him to just get out like normal people. It wouldn't have woken up and made him get out.

Roxas really hated waking up.

He shambled to his feet, ambling to his connected bathroom, turning the light on and twisting the shower knobs to scalding hot. He stared into his mirror and poked at his cheeks.

"I look like shit," he mumbled, dissecting his watery, red-veined eyes, droopy blond spikes, and the petulant pout settling on his mouth. He rested his forehead against the cool glass then jerked his shirt and boxers off, stepping into his shower.

He cursed slightly at the hot water then set to work on cleaning his body from the sweat of another night.

Five minutes later, he was stepping out of his bathroom, towel tightly hung across his hips, another working through his hair, shivering slightly in the much cooler air of his room. He tossed both towels away, looking out his window at the slate-gray clouds covering the sky, and the rain that fell in splats on his sidewalk.

He walked naked to his dresser, pulling out khaki pants and a blue shirt, dressing for another boring day of work in a boring office. He hated his job almost as much as he hated waking up in the mornings for his job.

He went back into his bathroom, attempting to pull a brush through his unruly locks of hair, wincing as it caught in tangles. He finally gave up, letting the stubborn spikes settle wherever they wanted as another knock came upon his door, the words, "Hurry up, Roxas or the doughnuts will all be gone," coming clearly through the door as though she was right next to him. He sighed, staring at the door.

Finally, he was ready for another day at his boring job.

Coming out of his bedroom, he came upon the sight of Naminé dancing around their kitchen, singing with a spatula to Garbage. Sausage popped and sizzled in a skillet and he could smell toast cooking in his toaster.

'Thank God for maternal cousins,' he thought, coming up and taking a seat at the kitchen, watching his cousin have fun dancing and singing. Naminé never had a problem with having fun, no matter where she was.

"Morning, Nami," he smilingly said, interrupting her during the chorus of another Garbage song.

She halted immediately, twirling around to smile at Roxas. "Roxie, morning! Breakfast's almost ready," she said, coming up and giving him a hug.

Naminé was the quintessential morning person, perky and awake at any time of the morning. She loved it, even on the rainy days.

Roxas smiled with the strains of music still in the background. "So, what are you doing today?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'll probably be in my studio all day. I have this random inspiration that is just gnawing at my brain," she answered. "You might want to bring your own dinner home today."

"Okay, that's fine. Great to hear that you're out of your art block."

Roxas dug into the breakfast she slid in front of him and the two sat in companionable silence for the rest of the time.

Roxas soon got up and took his plate to the sink, washing it off and placing it in the dishwasher. He then kissed Naminé on the cheek, saying goodbye and made his way out of the apartment the two rented together.

It was off to another day of working in a boring office.

Roxas cursed the rain.

* * *

It was with a sigh of relief that Roxas opened the door to his apartment that night, slipping inside and tossing his umbrella (soggy and wet and slick with rainwater) to the side. He sniffed the air, the smell of something delicious having been baked.

Roxas raised an eyebrow as he saw cooling brownies on his kitchen table. Did Naminé's inspiration not go the way she wanted it to?

Then, he heard laughter- entirely feminine giggles that echoed across the space of the rooms, causing Roxas to wonder what was going on.

He stepped further into his home, following the trail of laughter to his cousin's room, where he heard music escaping through the cracks of the door. Naminé had to have her MP3 player on, he figured. The closer he got to the room, the louder the bursts of giggles became.

Knocking on the door, he waited for Naminé's "come in" and then opened the door. In her room he found Naminé and Kairi (a good friend of hers) sitting on her bed, cross-legged, bags of chips and cookies spread out over the covers. The two were faced toward each other, slightly slanted towards the door.

The two girls looked at Roxas, smiling. "Hey, Roxas: look who decided to show up unexpectedly today," Naminé said.

"Hey, Kairi. How ya been?" Roxas asked, stepping further into the room.

"I've been doing pretty well, thanks, Roxas," the auburn-haired girl answered, smiling up at her old friend. "Haven't seen you guys in a while, so I thought I'd stop on by. I've been hanging out with Naminé, doing girl stuff, but we were just about to grab something to eat. Wanna come with?" she went on to say.

As if in answer, Roxas' stomach growled. "Eheh, I guess that's a yes," he mumbled, sweeping a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

The girls scrambled off the bed, each coming up to one side of Roxas and steering him from the room.

"Good," they said in unison, leading him out the door and away from the apartment. Luckily, the rain had stopped.

Roxas should have known better than to believe that that was a good sign.

* * *

After much bickering and constant mood changes, the three finally decided on a small diner for dinner. Sliding into a booth, Kairi released a sigh, silently thanking God that they were going to be eating, because she was hungry.

"Oh, I'm starving," Roxas moaned, patting his stomach.

The two girls giggled, again, as though they were high on something.

After the waitress came over, taking their drink orders, Naminé, who was by the window, leaned forward to the small music player bolted to their table, and began to flip through the music selections.

"Find anything worth listening to?" Kairi asked, leaning forward to look with her.

"Not so far," Naminé answered easily, distracted with her task.

Roxas rolled his eyes. What was with her and music? She had to have it on constantly, no matter what she was doing.

Suddenly, the two girls squealed, causing Roxas to jump in surprise. "What?! What's goin' on?!" he asked, turning around to them.

Naminé was scrambling around in her purse, looking for change. "Garbage," was all she said.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "She found 'Cherry Lips' by Garbage, which is weird to find in a diner of all places."

Naminé slipped her change into the player, pressed a few buttons, and the weird song started playing. Roxas had never heard it, so he listened to the lyrics.

'She gave you everything she had/ But she was young and dumb, she just turned 21/ She didn't care to hang around/ So when the shit came down why she was nowhere to be found'

The longer he listened, the more incredulous he became. "Are they singing about a… cross-dresser?" he asked.

Naminé and Kairi nodded in unison. "Yep," Kairi piped up. "It's about a guy who was left in the worst of times, and he has to sell himself in drag to make ends meet. Kinda… I guess."

Roxas looked horrified. "And you like this song?"

They, once again, nodded. "Well, yeah. It has a good message attached to it," they answered as the song finally ended.

"And what message is that?"

"That some people will do whatever they have to, but that doesn't make them bad people, I guess," Kairi said.

They broke off as the waitress came back with their drinks. They ordered food, and then went back to discussing.

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know, it just seems… a little desperate, to me. I mean, what guy would stoop to cross-dressing just to make ends meet?"

"The kind that had no other choice," Naminé said softly. "I bet you couldn't do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I bet that you couldn't dress in drag, even for something that important."

Roxas shrugged. "I probably couldn't. I mean… drag? Why would I want to dress up as a girl?"

"Well, neither did this guy, probably, but it was all he had. What else could he do?"

Kairi just stared as the two cousins bickered back and forth.

"Gotten a steady job, maybe?"

"What if he had no marketable skills? What then? What if no one would hire him? All he had was his body. At least he was smart enough to use it to keep himself alive."

"Just… seems kinda sad, to me," Roxas said.

"It is sad. It's a sad song. According to the artist, the song was based on a book that a good friend of theirs had written," Kairi interjected.

Roxas finally shrugged, and the subject was dropped.

The three friends spent the rest of the dinner joking and laughing, eating their respective dinners and teasing each other. The song wasn't brought up again.

But that didn't mean that Roxas didn't continue to think about it. He lay on his couch that night, Naminé beside him and Kairi having gone home, going over what the two had said.

And he found himself angered. Because what if he could do it? What if he could dress in drag? Obviously, he wouldn't be doing it for the same reason that the boy in the song would, but that didn't mean that he couldn't. And Naminé had bet him.

"What if I could do it?" he suddenly asked out loud.

Naminé turned to him. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Roxas faced her. "What if I could do it? Dress up in drag?"

Naminé sighed. "You're on that song again, aren't you?"

"No, no, no, think about it. You bet me that I couldn't do it. I'm telling you that I could."

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me that you want to dress up in drag, just to prove that you can?" Naminé asked.

Roxas nodded fervently. "Yeah. I bet that I could dress up in drag, and fool anybody."

"Now we're betting? Okay, what are the stakes?" Naminé asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. Why don't we just let this be a friendly competition?"

"Then what would the point of betting be?"

Roxas shrugged. "Fine, then you have to come up with the stakes."

"Hmm… okay, how about… a hundred bucks says you can't do it?" Naminé finally said.

Roxas grinned. "That's fine with me."

"Oh, and you have to fool a guy into thinking you're a girl. Which means you'll have to act like a girl, too."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll do that, too."

Roxas was an idiot.

* * *

It was obvious that Roxas couldn't go to Naminé and Kairi for help, so he turned to his one other friend, Olette. She would be able to help him, he was sure of it.

It was with trepidation, though, that he picked up his phone and dialed her number. "Hey, Olette, how you doin'?" he asked when she finally picked up.

"Hey, Roxas, I'm fine. A little bored but other than that, I'm fine. What are you calling me for?" the brunette answered, smile evident in her voice.

"What, I can't just call one of my best friends for no reason?" Roxas asked, affronted.

"Well, not when it's you. You don't like talking on the phone. So, what's up?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Alright, you know me too well, apparently. Look, I got into this stupid bet with Naminé, and I need some definite help."

"A bet? With Naminé? That doesn't sound like you two," Olette softly said.

"Eh, it's not, but we were having a difference of opinion and the bet just kinda… formed."

Olette hummed in answer. "So, what's this bet about?"

Roxas paused. This was the hard part. "Um… well… I might have said that I could dress in drag and make a guy think that I was a girl."

"Roxas! You idiot!" Olette chided.

Roxas held the phone away from his ear, wincing at the loud tone. "Hey, now," he said, bringing the phone back to his ear, "that's not very fair."

"Roxas, you're not even gay. You do know that you'll have to get a guy to think you're a girl."

Roxas shifted uncomfortably. "I know that. But… she was goading me, practically, saying that I couldn't do it, and you know how I am."

Olette rolled her eyes, knowing very well how true that statement was. "I'm guessing that you need me to help you look like a girl."

A sigh transmitted through the phone. "Yes, exactly. Will you do it?" he asked.

"Fine, I'll help. But don't think this means that I'm not angry with you," Olette finally conceded.

"Oh, thank you, Olette. You're a lifesaver, an absolute God-send, I love you, you're wonderful, and beautiful, and muah!" Roxas grinned.

Olette shook her head. "You're still an idiot," she said, hanging up the phone with Roxas still going on about her great qualities.

Roxas grinned, hanging up the phone, knowing that Olette wasn't really very angry with him.

Thirty minutes later, Olette showed up at his door, bags in her hands. "Roxas, you're going to owe me so much for this," she said, barreling past him.

"I'll split the winnings with you."

"Oh, and what are these winnings?" she asked, going to his bedroom and dropping her bags on his bed.

"A hundred bucks. So you'll get fifty, and I'll get fifty."

Olette shuddered. "Ooh, wow, fifty bucks! That's a great amount. I mean, I don't make that much in tips at my part-time waitressing job."

Roxas frowned. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Olette."

Olette refrained from answering. "Come on; go and take a shower. I'm assuming that you're going to do this tonight?"

"That was the idea," Roxas said, bouncing practically. Now that he was doing this, he was actually kind of excited.

"Well, then, get going. It's gonna take a lot to get you looking like a girl," she muttered, upending the bags over his bed.

Roxas looked over the cosmetics, paraphernalia, and clothes now littering his bed, and his excitement hurt. "Is this… going to hurt?"

Olette distractedly answered, "Only if you move."

Roxas nodded, shuffling into the bathroom and closing the door. Ten minutes later, he was out, towel around his waist.

"Don't dry your hair, Roxas," Olette warned, still looking over her makeup and clothes. "You know," she went on to say, "It's a good thing that we're practically the same size. It shouldn't be too hard to find something for you to wear in here."

Then, she turned around. "Now, which look are you going for?"

Roxas squinted. "What do you mean?"

Olette sighed, shaking her head. "Men know nothing about us," she muttered off to the side. "I mean, Roxas, what look are you going for? Do you want to be hot and sexy or perky cute?"

"Which would look better on me?"

Olette looked at him. "Hot and sexy; I don't think you could carry off perky cute. Plus, you've got the legs for hot and sexy. Oh, which reminds me," she said, turning to the bed, and then picking up a razor. "You gotta shave the legs."

Roxas' half smile dropped quickly. "What?"

"Your legs, Roxas: they're too hairy. You need to shave them, to be a believable girl."

"Why can't I just use my own razor?"

Olette scoffed. "Are you kidding? Your razors aren't equipped to deal with leg hair. Girls' razors are. Now take it and use it," she threatened.

Roxas took it warily. "This isn't going to hurt, is it?"

"Not unless you nick yourself. I assume you'll be able to do it on your own, right?"

Roxas just looked hesitant.

"You… can't do it?" she asked, looking back towards him.

He handed it back to her. "Please don't make me ask. This is humiliating enough as it is."

Olette laughed, taking the razor and his hand, and leading him to the bathroom, grabbing up shaving cream while doing so.

"Why can't we just use my shaving cream?"

"Do you know nothing?" she answered. "You've gotta smell like a girl, too. Using masculine shaving cream won't send off the right signal."

"Wait, can people actually smell shaving cream?" Roxas asked, bewildered.

Olette smiled pityingly at him. "This is a definite wake up call, huh? Don't worry- I'll be here every step of the way."

For the next hour and a half, Roxas was poked and prodded, plucked and stripped. From the waxing of his eyebrows, to the shaving of his legs, to the lotion rubbed over every inch of his body, to the curlers pushed into his hair and set, to the several different types of makeup he had to try on, Roxas was slowly shaped into a girl.

Finally, after that hour and a half of torture, Roxas finally smelled like a girl, and almost looked like one.

"Okay," Olette said, "there are only a couple more things to do. Right now we have to pick what you're going to wear. From there we can pick your makeup and what kind of polish to put on your nails. And then we'll get to working on your hair."

Roxas groaned, feeling a headache forming behind his temporal lobe. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

Olette smiled. "All you have to do is stand there."

Roxas sighed. "That sounds nice."

"You shouldn't have made a bet without knowing exactly what was going to happen. It's amazing how much men don't realize how much work we put into dolling up for them. It takes a lot of work," Olette commented, pushing through the piles of clothes on the bed.

Looking at Roxas, she asked, "How would you feel about wearing a skirt? It would be a great way to show off those legs."

Roxas shrugged. "At this point, if it makes me more feminine, what can it hurt?"

Olette twisted her face, agreeing with him. "Too true, too true. Alright, with your coloring… hmm… red would be a good color. Red or blue, maybe a dark green. And the red would have to be a bold red." Humming to herself, Olette dug into the clothes, knowing exactly what she wanted. "You know," she muttered conversationally, "It's a good thing that you're already somewhat feminine looking as it is. This will make dressing you so much easier. Aha!" she finally said, finding what she wanted.

Turning around, Roxas felt his eyes bug out. There, in her hands, was a dark green mini-skirt that looked like it would only come down to his mid-thighs. "Is that going to cover everything that needs to be covered?"

Olette smirked. "Of course it will. This is me we're talking about here. Would I steer you wrong?" she cajoled, shaking the skirt.

Along with the skirt was a bright red top. When put on, one side of the top would slink over his shoulder, showing one off and leaving the other covered. With a twist tie at the side, it would stretch over his upper half, and show off how thin he was.

"Ooh!" she went on. "Can't forget a bra: you're gonna need some padding since you have such a flat chest." She turned around and rummaged around again, finally unearthing a lacy bra that didn't look like it would hold anything in. She thrust the clothes at him. "Well, go on, you gotta get dressed."

Roxas took them, pulling a face at the horrid clothing. The more he went on with this, the more he wanted to quit. But his pride was at stake, so he stoically took the clothes to his bathroom and changed, wondering how any of this would work. Coming out again, he was ambushed practically by Olette, who had pads in her hands.

"Alright, we gotta get you some boobs." She looked up at him slyly. "How big do you want 'em?"

Roxas shrugged. "Medium?"

Olette deflated. "That wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but I guess it gives me my answer. Not too big and not too small. You're gonna be a looker. Don't mind me," she muttered, going in and stuffing the bra with the pads.

When they were finally on completely, Roxas felt horrible. For some reason, they were heavy. "Why are they so heavy?" he asked.

Olette smirked. "I put magnets in the pads, to weigh them down. This way, they feel more like real boobs, and if you can't to rambunctious, you don't have to worry about them sliding out of place."

"Where'd you get magnets?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? A girl never tells her secrets," she whispered.

She stepped back. "You're looking more and more like a girl. This is actually kind of fun. Now on to makeup, then nails, then hair, and then shoes. And then I'll have to educate you into acting like a girl. And then you'll be ready. See, we're half-way there!"

Roxas gulped, letting her take him to the bed and pushing him down.

"Alright, we'll want something to highlight your eye color, but also to bring out your skin color and the color of your clothes. "

Olette leaned in close, dabbing a powder foundation on. After that, she put eyeliner and mascara on his eyelids. Then she went on, dabbing on pinks, browns, purples and blues to his eyes, somehow meshing them together so that, when he went to look, it actually brought out the blue in his eyes. Blush and lip gloss went on last, causing his lips to plump up, glistening slightly. And then, as a last touch, she took a glitter tube and rolled a light cast of glitter over his shoulders and arms.

"There," she commented, sounding satisfied. "Wanna look?" she asked, taking up a hand-held mirror and giving it to him.

Roxas gasped, shocked. "I look like a girl!"

Olette rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but still… I didn't think you could actually make me look like a girl."

"What, you doubted my abilities? I'm a girl- we all know how to look good."

Olette pursed her lips. "We won't be able to do much with your hair, seeing as how it's so short. However, with it curled, we can make it look better. Come on," she said, holding out her hand.

Taking him to the bathroom, she positioned him in front of the mirror and started taking the curlers out of his hair. Ignoring his mutters of 'ow' and 'dammit, that hurt', she methodically tore them out, dumping them in the sink.

Once they were all out, Roxas stood with an array of curled hair, instead of his usual spikes. Then Olette attacked him with a hairbrush, pulling it this way and that, until it was a manageable bob. With a few clips set deeply in his hair, Roxas had a hairstyle similar to that of a 1920's flapper, though more modern.

And with those last few touches, Roxas looked like a girl.

Olette sighed, feeling accomplished. "Wow, I can't believe how much you look like a girl. I mean, if I didn't know you were a boy, I wouldn't believe you weren't a girl."

"You sure?"

Olette frowned. "I was until you talked. Gotta give you a crash course on girl etiquette."

She took him by the hand again, and led him into his bedroom, putting on him a pair of strappy, high heeled sandals that fully showed off the curves of his legs.

Finally, after two and a half hours of torture, Roxas was ready and looking like a girl.

He scowled, wobbling on the three inch heels Olette had stuck him in. They hurt like a son of a bitch, and he decided to voice that. "Damn, Olette, these heels are killing me."

Olette laughed. "I never said that being a girl was easy. We go through a lot to look pretty, and do guys even notice? No, they don't. You're gonna have to deal with the shoes. They make your calves look slimmer. Now, remember, you've gotta act like you're a girl. Walk tall and with confidence, but with a grace. Swing your hips a little, but not too much. Act like its natural, and something that you just do without thought. Get the scowl off your face and instead put a smile on. Men dig that more than a frown. Now, what do you have in mind to do?"

Roxas sighed, collapsing on his bed. "Naminé and I are going to go to a club. She's gonna keep watch as I try to fool a guy she picks into thinking that I'm a girl."

Olette nodded. "That doesn't seem really fair to the guy that you're going to do this to."

Roxas winced. "I'm hoping that the guy she picks will have a good sense of humor and won't think that I'm an ass for doing this."

Olette shrugged, hoping the same thing. "You'd better get lucky."

She sat down by him, pushing a clutch purse in his hands. "You're gonna need this. In it are tissues and your lip gloss. Your cell phone is also in there, along with a wallet. Oh!" she said, hitting herself in the head. She leaned back and rummaged through the piles of clothes still on his bed. "Here, you're gonna need this to keep yourself in. Don't want to whack anyone with it when dancing," she said, snickering, handing a thong to him.

Roxas took it with distaste. "I'll be sure to put it on."

She turned her head, and Roxas quickly shimmied it over the heels and up his legs and putting the thong in place, delicately handling his member and situating it.

Olette jumped up, clapping her hands. "Alright, big boy, I'm gonna stay here. I want full details when you come back."

Roxas nodded. "I'll be sure to give you a complete run down when I come back home."

Olette smirked. "Go get 'em, tiger."

* * *

Naminé was sufficiently surprised when Roxas stepped out looking so much like a girl that she almost didn't believe it was him. However, she knew that looking like a girl was only half the problem. He also had to get a guy to think that he was a girl.

The two went on their way, Olette waving them off, a happy smile of accomplishment on her face.

The two entered Club Spritz, the flashing lights already in full swing. Bodies littered the dance floor, packed side by side. The smell of sweat and alcohol permeated the air, assaulting the two cousins as soon as they entered through the door.

Going over to a booth that had just opened up, the two sat down, both looking over the dance floor.

"Alright, Naminé," Roxas yelled over the music, "Find our victim."

Naminé smirked. "Will do, Roxas!"

She scanned the dance floor. "How about that one?" she asked, zeroing in on a brunet with a scar down the side of his face.

Roxas looked. "He's a little intimidating," he said, shirking back from the muscular guy. "Oh, I think he's taken," Roxas paused, "And gay, apparently," he finished, watching as a blond man came up and the two proceeded to make out.

"Yeah, I guess he's out. Alright, who next?"

Naminé smirked, wondering who she should make Roxas go after. Then, she found him. "Him," she yelled, pointing out a man making his way over to the bar.

Roxas looked in the direction she was pointing. "The redhead?" he asked, leaning forward to be heard.

Naminé nodded. "He looks all alone and needs some company. Why don't you go and give him some?"

Roxas looked over the tall, skinny redhead, and decided that there was nothing to hold him back. "Alright," he yelled, agreeing to it. He scooped a shot off a passing waitress' tray, knocking it back. "Eh," he grimaced, "tequila. Nasty shit."

He hopped off the raised booth, sashaying over to the redhead. Sliding into the seat next to the guy, Roxas caught the attention of the bartender. "A sex on the beach, please," he ordered, turning and giving a smile to the redhead who was watching him. He silently thanked Olette for helping him with sounding and acting like a girl. This guy couldn't possibly have a clue that Roxas wasn't actually a girl.

"Hi, there," he said, leaning in close enough to speak to the redhead in a normal voice.

The redhead smiled back. "Hi."

Roxas pouted, waiting for his mixed drink. "I'm Roxette. And you… are?" he tried again.

"Axel. Got it memorized?" the redhead said, tapping his index finger to his temple.

Roxas snorted. "Sure, big boy, I've got it memorized."

The redhead, now known as Axel, smirked. "Glad to hear it."

Roxas received his drink, and he took a big drink, and then slipped off the stool. He bit his lower lip, sliding his eyelids almost closed. "See ya later, then, huh?" he asked, turning to walk away and back towards Naminé.

He almost made it, too, but was stopped by a hand clamping to his wrist. He looked back, to find the redhead sliding off his own stool. "How about a dance?"

Roxas smirked. "I'd like that."

Roxas crooked his finger at Axel, silently bidding the man to follow him. He went over to his table, Naminé still sitting there, and set his drink down. He winked at Naminé and then took the guy's hand, leading him onto the dance floor.

Now, Roxas considered himself to be a pretty good dancer. He wasn't the worst, but he probably wouldn't win any awards, either. However, with this redhead, Roxas' inhibitions went out the window and he let himself just feel the music, letting it pour over and around him. It was harder with heels on, but Roxas felt that he was doing pretty well.

The two slithered close, moving to the music, letting the beat move them however it wanted. One dance melted into two, then three, and then four, and then Roxas lost count. This Axel guy was a good dancer, one who Roxas had a lot of fun with.

Sweat started to glide down his body, slicking his skin. The lights bounced off the glitter on his shoulders, and cast a hue over everything around them. Soon enough, it felt like it was just the two of them, and everyone else was just background noise. Roxas only had eyes for Axel.

Axel was feeling much the same way. After another song ended, Axel took Roxas' hand, taking him off to a side. In a swift motion, Axel swooped down and covered Roxas' lips with his.

Roxas gasped, automatically pushing up into the kiss. His hands went up and slid into the sweat-slick hair at the base of Axel's neck and he reciprocated the kiss. Axel's tongue licked at his lips, and Roxas opened them, letting his tongue in. Axel swept his tongue through Roxas' mouth, tasting every inch and burrowing everywhere.

He brought his hands up and cupped Roxas' face, keeping their lips glued together. Roxas gasped again, thoughts of the fact that this was a guy and that he was making out with another guy completely gone from his mind.

This was probably the best kiss he'd ever had.

Axel moved again, unlocking their lips, and brought his down on Roxas' neck, nipping and sucking lightly at the nape of his neck, gliding his lips across Roxas' neck. He bit down at Roxas' erratic pulse point. Roxas groaned, sliding his hands down to Axel's shoulders.

He lifted one leg and slightly bent it down over Axel's, hooking their legs together, bringing them closer together.

And then Axel took one of his hands and placed it on Roxas' trembling thigh, moving it up and under Roxas' skirt.

Flashing warning alert signs went off in Roxas' mind and he broke away, panting and gasping slightly.

He licked his lips, tasting Axel on them, and laid his head back on the wall behind him, still gasping, chest heaving up and down. Axel stood there in a daze, wondering what was going on.

"Roxette?" he asked, coming a little closer.

Roxas shot up a hand between the two of them. "I've been… lying to you."

Axel stopped, quirking an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're probably going to be really angry with me, and I couldn't blame you, but I just can't do this. I mean, you don't know the whole truth."

"The truth of what?"

Roxas shook his head. "That kiss was… amazing, although I totally wasn't expecting you to start doing that. I'm, uh… not used to kissing a guy. Um… this'll sound really bad, but… I'm not Roxette. I mean," he went on, slapping his head in consternation, "That's not my name. My name is Roxas."

"Roxas? Why would you lie to me about your name?" Axel asked, looking amused.

Roxas was flustered. "Um… because, okay, I feel really bad, 'cause I wasn't thinking at all about this or that you might actually be interested in me or anything. I'm sorry, but… I'm… I'm a guy."

Axel quirked his eyebrow, again, amused. "I know."

Roxas looked up, still panting from the kiss. "What?"

"I know," Axel said, almost laughing. "I mean, you almost had me fooled, but then we were dancing, and I brushed up against something that definitely wasn't a vagina. So… you had to either be a girl, or a guy. I figured you had a reason for dressing up as a girl and I decided you were hot enough to not care."

Roxas cursed. "Shit, I lost."

"What do you mean?"

Roxas groaned, shaking his head again. "I made this bet with my cousin, the girl you saw at my table, that I could be a convincing girl. And I had to convince a guy that I was a girl. And you weren't convinced, so I lost."

Axel snorted. "If that's not the dumbest thing I've ever heard, I don't know what else is."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, in retrospect it was probably a really stupid thing to do, especially considering that I could have really hurt some guy's feelings, especially considering I'm not gay."

"Wait, what? Not gay? You sure were pretty convincing that you were when we were kissing. Why kiss me if you didn't like it?"

Roxas blushed hotly. "I don't know. I just… went with the flow of the moment, that's all."

Axel nodded wisely. "But you still liked it. Which means that you're at least bisexual."

"No, it doesn't!" Roxas yelled, affronted. "It just means that I like you!" Shit, Roxas thought, slapping a hand to his forehead.

Axel grinned hugely. "Ah," he said, "so you like me, huh?" He sidled closer, laying both his hands on the cool cement walls, entrapping Roxas between them.

"Um… maybe you could… forget that I said that?" Roxas asked.

"No can do, Roxas," Axel said, grinning widely. "You see, I kinda like you, too. You're absolutely hot, and I'd love to see how you looked without the girl getup. How about it," he asked, sliding a hand under Roxas' shirt.

Roxas felt a little woozy.

"Umm…" he stuttered. Axel rolled his eyes, still smiling, and connected their lips again.

Roxas groaned, knowing that this was wrong on so many levels but not really caring. It felt so good.

After a few minutes of swapping spit, the two disconnected again. "Well," Axel asked. "How about it?"

Roxas bit his lip again. "O-okay."

"That's what I like to hear," Axel growled, going in for another kiss.

This time, when Axel swept his hand underneath Roxas' skirt, Roxas made no attempt to stop him.

The two stayed that way for longer, enjoying the taste of the other.

Roxas finally unglued their lips. "Uh, but I lost," he whined, stomping his foot. "All this work and for nothing. I'm gonna lose that hundred bucks."

Axel smirked. "Who said I'd tell your cousin that I know you're not a girl?" he asked slyly.

Roxas paused. "What?"

"I'm sure we can give a pretty good rendition of looking like I know nothing about you being a boy."

Roxas grinned, kissing Axel swiftly. "I like the sound of that."

The two sidled back to the booth, where Naminé patiently waited, and swinging one leg in time to the music. Sliding into the booth, the two kept their hands together.

"Naminé, I wanted you to meet Axel," Roxas said, showing off Axel as Naminé turned to them.

"Hi, Axel, I'm Naminé, her cousin," she greeted Axel.

Axel nodded. "Roxette's told me about you. So you two live together, huh?"

"Yeah, we do. We're pretty close, for cousins, considering we're so close in age." Naminé signaled a waitress, wanting a drink.

Roxas took a sip of his watered down drink, and made a face. "Can I get another sex on the beach?" he asked when she came back. He still had to keep up the façade of being a girl, though for Naminé this time.

"So, Axel, how do you like Roxette?"

"She's absolutely gorgeous. I see the resemblance between the two of you, actually." Axel smirked.

Naminé nodded, swinging her leg to the music again, tapping Roxas on the leg. "Well, our mothers were twins, so we have a lot of the same characteristics."

"That explains it," Axel yelled over the music. "I wonder; can you dance as well as Roxette here?"

Naminé smiled. "Why don't you find out? Is that okay with you, Roxy?" she asked, turning to Roxas.

Roxas smiled. "Go right ahead," he said, waving a hand at the dance floor. "I'll just sit here with my drink."

The two left, leaving Roxas alone. Roxas smirked, knowing that the hundred was in the bag. Plus, he wasn't anywhere near as upset as he thought he would be, having kissed and made out with a guy. Axel was really hot and seemed to like him. And any guy that was willing to help him win a bet was okay in his books.

After a couple of dances, the two came back, looking a little sweatier than before. Naminé smiled, coming up to Roxas' side and whispering in his ear, "He completely believes that you're a girl. I guess you won this bet, Roxas. Next time you might not be so lucky." She slipped a hundred dollar bill in his hand and Roxas felt like squealing.

That was almost too easy.

The three stayed at the booth for the rest of the night, keeping up the façade that Roxas was a girl. At the end of the night, Naminé still believe that Axel had no clue about Roxas' manhood, and Roxas walked away, a hundred bucks richer, a slip of paper with Axel's number on it in his pocket.

He smiled.

Not bad for a bet that started on a rainy morning.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this, **terra hotaru**. I'm really sorry for how late it is. If it's not that good, I'm also sorry. I wanted to get it in on time, so I kinda pushed through a block of mine. I really hope this is a good birthday gift. If not, I'm sorry.

Please review,

Lifes.Lover


End file.
